


窥视PLAY

by Bulaonier



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform, 九辫儿, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulaonier/pseuds/Bulaonier
Summary: 勿上升真人。请勿无授权转载。18岁以下请自觉勿观看。





	窥视PLAY

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升真人。  
> 请勿无授权转载。  
> 18岁以下请自觉勿观看。

12月的第一场雪夹带着狂啸的北风席卷而来，掉光了叶子的道旁树被吹得东倒西歪。  
张云雷插着兜走在风雪里。  
天色已经快黑透了，微黄的路灯渐次亮起，将他的影子在地上投出老远去。

今天他难得的没有工作，却还是在家里呆不住，杨九郎最近忙着排新剧，每天见面的时间屈指可数。他一个人在家里，百无聊赖，也不好好休息，只在床上翻来覆去瞎想。

尤其是这见鬼的天气，楼宇之间流窜的风声犹如鬼哭狼嚎，让他心里格外的不安。他望着窗外黑沉沉的天空，无意识的转动着无名指上的戒指。  
从他被杨九郎套上这枚戒指那天算起，到如今也快两年了。两年来他们的感情一直稳定，除了偶尔吵一架翻脸几天，基本上没有出过什么大事。

可是今天，不知道为什么，他总有一种要出事的预感。

他拿起手机给杨九郎打，一直都是无人接听的状态。心里不安的感觉越来越甚，他咬着嘴唇在屋里踱来踱去，终于下了决心，抓起外套冲出门去。

杨九郎排戏的小剧场离家不远，他一时着急忘了拿车钥匙，也没心思再回去，顶着风朝剧场走去。几片雪打在脸上，迅速融化成水，沁心的凉。

一路上他还在试图追踪内心不安的来源。其实他思想深处的某个地方一直都知道答案只是不愿意承认：他怕杨九郎又在外面找了个情人。  
人都说一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳，何况他自己就是当年那条咬人的蛇。即使是事情已经过去多年，杨九郎对待他确实也如同当时承诺的一样，专心不二，可他偶尔还是有一丝害怕。  
偷情的滋味胜过蚀骨的海洛因，他尝过，他也尝过。  
不得不承认，确定后关系的两人，虽然在床上也琴瑟和鸣，却再也找不回当初偷偷摸摸背着全世界偷欢的快乐与激情。

记得有一次他还跟自己闺蜜炫耀，说杨九郎现在多么多么的老实本分，谁知对方却一脸嗤之以鼻：“切，你还真相信一心一意的男人呐？我看只是反侦察的能力更高了！”  
“去你的！”他一脚踹到闺蜜肋骨上，两人打闹一阵，岔开了话题。  
可这句半开玩笑的话却像种子一样长进了他的心里。

也是，你自己都是人家偷来的，现在却在谈忠诚，不可笑吗。

想到这，他不禁加快了步子。

小剧场的门已经清晰可见，门前除了杨九郎的车，再没别的。  
他站在门口犹豫片刻，推门走了进去。

剧场里静悄悄的，没有声音。除了远远地有一缕光线以外，室内黑得辨不清方向。  
他摸索着贴了吸音海绵的墙壁，顺着通道走进后台。  
通道尽头就是层层的大幕，他撩开一条细缝，视线里终于有了光。

空旷的舞台上只有一盏射灯开着，在地板上投下一个边缘清晰的圆。杨九郎就坐在这圆的中间，手里拿着卷起的剧本。在他对面的沙发上，斜坐着一个穿白衬衫的男孩儿。

一瞬间张云雷以为时空倒回了。  
他站在时光之外，望着这太过熟悉的一幕。就是在这个场景里，那个身穿白衣的自己听见了来自伊甸园里蛇的呼唤，冲破了禁忌的枷锁，失去理智地贪食起迷人的禁果。

没想到兜兜转转，又回到原点。

只是这一次，他不再是主角，而是一个躲在暗处窥视的影子。

杨九郎在认真地给眼前的小演员讲戏。  
这是他转型幕后的第二个作品，比起前一部的试水，这一部将会决定他是不是能在这一行走下去。所以他已经没日没夜的指挥排练几个月了，门票即将开售，他必须确保每一个细节的完美。  
这小演员还只是艺校的学生，太有名的角儿他请不到，而且他也不喜欢那些深谙门道带着套路的熟练表演。他需要新鲜的血液，没有成型的，任他拿捏的。  
可就在今天下午，小演员找到他，说突然发现对角色有了陌生感，无法再入戏了。  
杨九郎在话剧行业混迹这么些年，他也曾经是青涩的新人。这种突然的出离感很正常，多半来源于对自己的不自信，即将开演的压力会让多数人开始怀疑自己，怀疑角色。  
于是正式排练结束后，他撤走所有人和道具，留下小演员帮他重新熟悉剧本。

他是在认真讲戏没错，可是对面的人有没有在认真听，他一时没放在心上。直到小演员突然歪了身子在沙发扶手上，黑漆漆的眼睛望着他，娇滴滴地喊了一声：“杨老师——”  
杨九郎这才意识到不对劲。  
他仔细打量起眼前的小年轻，看着也就20来岁的样子，头发和眼珠子一样黑得发亮，眼中还没有太多的阅历，穿着不合身的白衬衣，透过强力射灯的光线可以隐约看出身材不赖，青春的气息洋溢在他的四周。  
如若是几年前，他或许早已把持不住自己。那时他还是不可一世的话剧界新星，多少美人对他投怀送抱，他也都照单全收，绝不会怠慢。

可是人人命中都有劫，他的劫就是张云雷。本以为只是众多花边新闻中无足轻重的一则，却不知何时在他心里烙下了深深的印记，让他终于决定结束早已貌合神离的婚姻，把自己的一切交付于他。  
爱情，曾经他最瞧不起的东西，以惊人的力量冲破了欲望的层层屏障，高唱着凯旋之歌霸占了他灵魂的疆土。

“你到底是不是真不会演了啊？”他笑笑，冲着小演员摇摇头。  
“杨老师，您这么帅，讲戏的样子特别帅，叫我怎么专心？”小演员倒是不掩饰，又扭了扭身子，就快趴在沙发上了。  
“我帅吗？我这小眼睛，乱牙，帅在哪儿我。”杨九郎看他这架势，知道今天什么讲戏都是白扯，人家就不是冲着戏来的。  
“可我就觉得您这样儿的特别有魅力~您几年前演的戏我都看过呢，我可是你的骨灰级粉丝了~”小演员见他收了剧本要走，赶紧起来拽住他的手，不依不饶地表白。  
“哦，那真是谢谢捧场了啊。今儿就到这吧，你也早点回家，省的家里人担心。”无心再纠缠，杨九郎甩开小演员就往后台走。  
小演员急了眼，三两步追上他，也不知哪来的力气，一把把杨九郎推到背景板上强吻起来。

张云雷就在离两人不到半米的幕布后面，目睹着眼前一切。  
胸腔涌起的酸涩让他几乎窒息，一滴眼泪顺着下巴流进领口里。  
曾经他也无数次地害怕报应，在他背着杨九郎的妻子与他疯狂做爱的时候，他总会想，我应该要遭天雷劈才对。  
原来这一切是逃不过的。我这也是罪有应得。

他浑身发麻，想走开也迈不动步子，只得眼睁睁看着小演员的嘴唇和杨九郎的贴在一起。  
过去了多久不清楚，只看见杨九郎狠狠地推开小演员。  
“怎么，杨老师是和尚吗？”小演员有些不解，他都已经上赶着送炮了，居然有人不吃，“还是我长得不是您的菜？”  
杨九郎心底浮起一丝轻蔑，心想，跟我们磊磊相比你都算不上是道菜。  
可又一想，人家毕竟年轻，而且戏都快开卖了，总不能现在临时换演员吧。于是耐着性子说：“小年轻，你那些套路还是使在真心喜欢你的人身上吧。”说完举起左手的无名指，把戒指在人面前亮了亮。  
“哟，原来杨老师又结婚了？这我倒是没听说……”小演员根本不在乎杨九郎是不是结婚了，他又不想上位做正宫，只不过图一时刺激，便说：“可是老师难道没听过，妻不如妾，妾不如偷吗？”

好一个妾不如偷。张云雷听了宛如五雷轰顶，不自觉退后一步，撞上了身后的挡板。

听到幕布后有微小的声响，杨九郎侧脸一看，幕布不知何时开了一条缝，透过缝隙他竟然看见自己的爱人正捂着脸靠在墙上，伤心欲绝的模样。

他心里咯噔一声。真是好死不死，这千载难逢的场面也能叫他撞见，也不知道他在那后面偷听偷看了多少去，这下误会大了。

这边小演员还在不依不饶：“再说了，老睡一个人多没劲啊是不？杨老师你不会腻吗？”说着不老实的手就往他脖子上搂。

杨九郎听了火冒三丈，一把推开小演员，走到幕布前，一伸手就把躲在后面的人拉到了台前。

前一秒张云雷还在为自己终于遭了报应黯然神伤，下一秒眼前突然炽白一片，再反应过来时，只记得小演员一脸呆若木鸡的表情，盯着他这个突然从天而降的闯入者，吓得没了主意。

“今儿就让你看看，这人会不会让我腻。”杨九郎恶狠狠地说，一手扶着张云雷的后脑勺，欺身上去就是一个霸道地深吻。  
与往日的柔情蜜意不同，今天这个吻里多了点怒气，和要证明些什么给人看的自尊心。脑后传来不容躲闪的力量压制，张云雷只得任由双唇被死死吻住，感觉到杨九郎的舌头撬开他的牙齿，寻找着他的，然后暧昧地纠缠在一起。  
也许是杨九郎的热情感染了他，又或许是他突然意识到还有第三个人在围观这场突如其来的吻戏， 他的脸和耳朵以肉眼可见的速度烧红了。  
他开始试图挣脱，却只换来更猛烈的索取。视线随着杨九郎的摆布一会儿偏向左一会儿偏向右，小演员惊恐的表情时不时出现在眼前。  
这种被放在人前展示的羞耻感夹杂着渐渐涌起的快感让他的感官受到了全新的冲击。  
嘴里的氧气早就被吸尽，他只能死命攀着杨九郎的肩膀，避免自己随时会晕厥。  
一些无处安放的唾液顺着下巴淌下来，该死的色情。

杨九郎终于肯放他一条生路，他已经是大脑一片空白，只能抵着对方的额头大喘气。  
一种久违了的饥渴啃噬着理智，他清晰地感觉到自己的勃起。  
“还记得咱们俩的第一次嘛？也是在这种剧场里，黑漆漆的，除了没穿衣服的你，白得让我眼晕……”杨九郎在他耳边低语，每一个字都撩拨着心里仅剩的那根弦。  
“磊磊，咱们今儿就在这重温旧时光吧。”  
杨九郎的嘴已经老实不客气的啃上了他的锁骨，舌尖顺着那凹陷下去的一条沟壑一直舔到肩头，张云雷身上的条纹衬衣扣子早已解得只剩最后一颗，晃荡着挂在身上，跟不穿也没两样。  
“你等会儿……这……还有人呢……”张云雷用最后一丝力气提醒他。

杨九郎这才记起那小演员，抬起头冲人不好意思地笑笑：“哟，还在呐？怎么的你想观摩全套吗？也可以，正好剧本里也有一出床戏，你正好参观学习一下。”  
小演员脸都绿了，真没想到自己精心策划的勾引戏码闹到眼前这地步，好一幅春宫图徐徐拉开帷幕，他却只是个看客。  
“你不会还想玩儿3P吧？我们老两口没有这个爱好。做爱这种事儿，还是得跟喜欢的人，知道吗？”杨老师这时候还不忘教书育人。  
“俩变态！”小演员终于听不下去，翻着白眼气鼓鼓地跑了。

张云雷担忧地看着远去的身影，问：“唉，你戏不是马上要演了吗，演员跑了怎么办？”  
杨九郎看他忧心忡忡的样子，眼角还挂着没干透的泪珠子，可爱到心缝里。  
“咱先解决正事儿，你就别瞎操心了宝贝儿！”说着一使劲把张云雷屁股一托，整个举了起来。  
“哎哟你干嘛！”张云雷双脚离地，害怕的直蹬腿。  
“干你！”杨九郎把他丢到台上唯一的道具沙发上，顺手扯了他的衬衣丢到一边，手口并用，一头舔弄着他的乳头，一头探进裤子里去握住了他的分身。

“嗯嗯~”刚才已经被挑起的欲火此刻烧得更旺，张云雷背靠着沙发扶手，体会着久违的快感。

果然跟在家里在床上不一样，这种身处陌生空间的落差感让每一个细微的官能全部放大，就连不知从哪吹来的一丝风都能激得他浑身颤栗，呻吟连连。

好几个月不曾好好见面的两个人，憋了太多的情绪全部迸发在今夜这出乌龙的捉奸戏里。  
张云雷知道自己总爱不分场合地问一些不该问的问题，可这毛病他也无能为力，有些事他必须亲耳听见，才能安心。  
“翔子，如果我今天不来，你是不是就，就——呃啊——”还没等他问完，杨九郎已经听懂他的意思，手上加大了撸动的频率，又用指甲盖去刮他的铃口。  
“磊磊，我的小醋缸，就对我这么没信心吗？嗯？”  
“啊啊啊~你别抠了啊啊——我不问了不问了——”张云雷眼前一片密密麻麻的白点，在杨九郎撒手的一刹那射了出来，喷到了沙发背上，糜白的液体衬着黑色的沙发，愈发色情。

“我啊，可能是被你下了药。除了你，别人我根本硬不起来。”杨九郎说着，翻身跨在他身上，握着他的手儿往自己下身带，“不信你检查检查。”

手到之处果然是硬得怕人，张云雷把冻得冰凉的小手儿探进他裤子里，触到一团滚烫，冷与热迅速交互传递。  
“怎么手这么冷？”温差让杨九郎不是很舒服。  
“外面下雪了。正好给我捂捂手~”张云雷看他一脸不爽，坏笑着，把手心手背翻来覆去地去贴他的命根子，又时不时戳戳底下的两个肉蛋。  
“你可逮着机会了是吧——”杨九郎给冰得嗷嗷叫。  
“求求我呗，求我我就放过你。”  
“宝贝儿，求你了，展示点热情给你老公。”杨九郎摆出委屈样子，语气也软。  
张云雷这才很受用的爬起来，把他推到沙发上，自己则乖乖爬进他两腿间，像只猫儿似的刁住了杨九郎的阴茎。灵巧的舌头在龟头上来回扫动，顺着暴起的青筋上下舔弄，时不时整根吞进口里咂吸。他闭着眼都能感觉到杨九郎的东西在嘴里越来越大，硬得像根烧红的铁条。  
伴随着口中传来隐约的弹跳感，他知道杨九郎也要射了，睁开眼睛从下往上欣赏着他的男人。能把自己男人口射，还是很有成就感的。  
“别用嘴了，怕你脏，”杨九郎到这一刻还是很体贴，他知道张云雷不喜欢那玩意儿的味道，他也不舍得玷污自己的心上人。  
今天张云雷却是一反常态，并没有换姿势，而是用更频繁地吮吸回应着他，直到他终于把持不住射到他嘴里。  
高潮余韵中他看见张云雷爬到自己胸口，缕缕白液还挂在嘴边，冲着他甜甜的笑。  
这一瞬间杨九郎知道，他真的被下了药，这名为爱情的蛊药让他身中剧毒，这辈子不可能再对除了张云雷之外的人动情了。

“回家再继续吧，这里啥都没有。”张云雷擦擦嘴，准备去穿衣服。  
“哎你等会儿，我想起来我这儿有备的。”杨九郎突然想起什么，把他手里的衣服抢走丢开，又把他整个人抡起来抱着，赤身露体就往化妆间跑。  
“妈呀你可真像个禽兽！”张云雷羞死了，拿手捂着脸。

到了化妆间，杨九郎在自己的柜子里找东西，张云雷就坐在镜子前看他，又纳闷又想笑，质问道：“你真的，怎么会在后台备着那玩意儿啊？你是不是成天贼心不死想找机会睡几个啊？”

“不是不是，又冤枉我！我这是前几天网购了一个小东西，然后我又不想寄到家里去万一被你拆了呢，我就心思寄到剧场。结果这个卖家挺体贴，人家给寄了一全套的。”杨九郎一边说一边翻翻翻，心急火燎。

“你个变态，买了什么东西折腾我？！”张云雷听了大惊失色，有点后悔跟过来了。

“没有，不是。就是个~小装饰~”杨九郎声音里掩饰不住的雀跃，“哎，找着了~”说着献宝似的捧着个小盒子回到张云雷面前。  
张云雷接过来打开一看，先还没明白那是什么，看着像个耳钉，再仔细一瞧，一张纸片儿上用线条画了个胸部的样子，耳钉似的东西就别在画上。  
原来是个乳环。   
张云雷的脸腾就红了，一把将盒子丢到杨九郎身上，骂：“这还不变态？！”  
“别介呀，那你眼儿都扎了，不用多可惜呢……”杨九郎舔着脸去捡回来。

这事还得说回几年前那场庆功party后的厕所大战。当时杨九郎醉后一句荤话，却被实心眼的张云雷记在心里，后来杨九郎不告而别，他在痛苦万分之下带着惩罚自己折磨自己的意思去预约了穿乳环。  
他到现在还记得，过程真的很痛，痛到差点晕过去。  
这件事他后来一直没有告诉杨九郎。可能是觉得丢脸。谁料到杨九郎这么观察入微，早就发现了。

“色情狂吧你是。”张云雷捂着脸，从手指缝里偷看那东西。心里其实有点跃跃欲试，但是又觉得耻度太高，拉不下脸。  
“对我爱的人色情点有什么不可以？”杨九郎看出他是不好意思，丢开盒子走过去坐在他对面，扯开他遮着脸的手，勾过下巴就亲。  
又是一阵几乎窒息的长吻，张云雷才苏醒的一丁点理智又被杨九郎吸走了，浑身轻飘飘的，难缠的酥痒感弥漫在皮肤表层，让他只想赶快借杨九郎的手解痒。

“赶紧的别废话，花言巧语死样子。”语气是娇嗔的，绝不是生气。

乳环做得倒是很精致，针比一般的耳环还细多了，但第一次戴还是找不到门道，折腾半天，才算戴进去。  
淡金色的细圆环，环上穿着一截更细的锁链，随着细小的动作锁链也会轻颤，在视觉上绝对给与百分之百的刺激。

张云雷本就皮肤很好，白白的胸脯上两颗粉嫩的樱桃在平时也已经是极致的诱惑，如今其中一个樱桃上坠了个金色的小环，随着呼吸一起一伏，简直把杨九郎看得大脑充血，分分钟要流下双鼻血。

“我操……”这俩字是杨九郎此刻能想到的最贴切的表达。  
他一把将张云雷转过去面对着镜子，好让他瞧瞧自己究竟有多诱人。  
戴的时候乳头已经受了刺激，如今早已充血挺立，挂在环上的锁链轻轻晃动，画面有一种近乎妖异的美。  
“宝贝儿，你这么好看，我哪有心思睡别人……”杨九郎从他身后搂着他，顺着他修长的脖颈一路吻下去，吻过线条美好的肩线，手臂，一直吻到他戴着婚戒的手指。  
“如果我这辈子错过了你，那真是傻的可以。”  
对张云雷来说，这些话无疑是最好的催情药。为了爱情，刀山火海，他也如履平地。

他转回身面对着杨九郎，双臂揽上他的脖子，凝视着对方的眼睛，一字一句地说：“快说你爱我。”  
杨九郎笑了，他这嗜爱如命的小爱人，不管你怎么用行动表达，他就是执拗地要听到你说出来。  
“张云雷，我爱你。”  
终于听到自己想听的，张云雷别无所求，只闭着眼享受杨九郎的攻城略地。  
杨九郎不再浪费时间，在他白净的脖子上嘬出一个又一个红痕，然后才慢慢地往下。  
就像小孩儿总是要把最想吃的留到最后，杨九郎也并不急着去找自己最迷恋的那处地方，而是用舌尖绕着附近画圈儿。  
这种隔靴搔痒的招数让张云雷心里像烧了一把火，焦渴得嗓子都发干。也顾不得羞耻，自己伸了手捏住一边轻轻拉扯，缓解心中的意难平，身体也不自觉地往杨九郎嘴边凑，在无声地要求更多抚慰。  
杨九郎见他已经被撩拨的快哭了，这才舍得把另一边乳头连着乳环一起含进嘴里。金属环在牙齿间磕碰，挺立的小肉粒顶着舌头，硬得石子一样。他温柔而有力地吸吮着，耳边是张云雷越来越克制不住的吟叫。

“啊，好舒服，九郎——再多吸一点——”杨九郎受了鼓舞，更加卖力舔吮，啧啧的水声混杂着直冲头顶的快感，让张云雷脚指头都打蜷。  
可是不想停，只想要更多。  
做足了前戏的杨九郎一手还在拽着小环上的链子轻轻拉扯，另一只手已经探到臀缝间摸索，中指有意无意地按压着深邃中的小洞。

“磊磊，我觉得你今天都不需要润滑了……”指尖已经能感觉到一丝湿意，是情动的最直接表现。看来他这回伺候的不错。

之前当炮友的时候大部分时间他只为了自己的快活，回想起来那种爽是空虚的；现在他才懂，能把自己心爱的人搞爽了，那种感觉比自己爽还快活。

“那你就直接来试试，我也等不了了。”张云雷早把什么廉耻抛到九霄云外，这一刻他只想早登极乐，死在杨九郎的怀里。

杨九郎点头，把化妆间一角堆衣服的贵妃椅清出来，往上一坐，冲张云雷勾勾手：“来，今儿驾驶席让给你。”  
张云雷了然于心地笑笑，窈窈窕窕地踱过去，扶着他的巨物摩擦几下，就着姿势送到身下，缓缓坐上去。  
紧仄是难免的，这本就是违反人体构造的交合，可若是以爱之名，又有什么不能够被原谅。  
张云雷把一只膝盖顶在椅子上借力，好缓解突然进入的痛苦，杨九郎双手揉捏着那两瓣柔白的臀肉，替他分散注意力。  
“嘶——”终于，一咬牙他把整根火热嵌进自己体内，痛到忍不住咬住了杨九郎的肩膀，指甲也抠进椅背里。  
“你好紧啊宝宝。”杨九郎不敢喊痛，还得赶紧鼓励他，其实被钳得这么死他也好受不到哪去。但是这件事，在上面那个永远没资格喊疼。  
“郎哥哥，是你太大了……”张云雷把脸埋在他肩窝里，哼哼唧唧地埋怨。  
“都是我的错，回去我就拿砂纸给它刨细了。”  
“说什么呢你！”张云雷被他突如其来的幽默逗死了，笑得一通乱咬乱掐，这一动下面进得更深了。  
“要死了——”笑声又转成呻吟，杨九郎趁这机会把他另外那条腿也搬到椅子上跪好了，便扶着细腰开始了第一轮的顶送。

张云雷浑身的力气都用在不让自己掉下去上，什么也顾不上，只能死死搂着他的脖子，把身子往前使劲趴。  
下体的攻势逐渐密集，他也只好随着节奏上下起伏，胸前的小环就在杨九郎眼前晃来晃去，简直让人欲仙欲死。  
“抓好了宝贝儿，带你上天堂。”  
“噗嗤，”张云雷边叫边笑，话都难说齐：“天堂，天堂可容不下、咱、咱们这种人。”  
“行，那不去天堂，咱们一起下地狱。”杨九郎更加大力地耸动，下下都要凿穿他一般。  
“啊~嗯~~下、下地狱你不怕？”  
“有你在我怕什么。”

有你，有我，我们在的地方，都是天堂。

“不行了，要……要去了——”张云雷有一种灵魂被操出体外的错觉，仿佛飘在房间中，俯瞰着这一对为爱发疯的色情狂。  
杨九郎发起更猛烈地进攻，直冲他身体最深处那蜜蕾而去，为他最后的高潮蓄力。  
“啊！啊！啊——”肉浪起伏，浑浊的汁液顺着两人的交合处缓缓滴落在地面。  
“哥哥也要死过去了，”杨九郎从牙缝里挤出这几个字，话音未落便尽数泄在了张云雷身体里。  
两人在爱欲的顶峰辗转反侧，迟迟走不出这高潮幻化出的奇异花园，好长时间里房间中除了喘气声再无其他。

深夜11点多，俩人才锁好剧场的大门，往家走去。  
杨九郎把张云雷的手揣进自己大衣兜里，对着天空呼了口白气。  
雪已经停了，积了满地的白，映着他们长长的黑影子。

“咱们收拾的可干净了吧，不会被你团里那些人看出来吧……”张云雷还在担忧。  
“哎呀你就是做贼心虚，没事的。”杨九郎安慰他。  
“可不是嘛，这种事儿……”回想起刚才的种种，他又臊了一脸的红晕，“不过好像比在自己家里带劲儿。”  
“哈哈哈，小色狼！”  
“我呸，老色鬼！”张云雷挣脱开他的手，蹲在路边团了个雪球冲他砸过去。  
“好你啊，等着的！”杨九郎也不甘示弱，一下把张云雷推到路旁的雪堆里，抓了把雪就往他脸上摁。  
“哎呀哎呀！别弄我嘴里了！！脏不脏！！”张云雷抗议，嘴里呸呸呸吐雪。  
杨九郎看着他被雪冻红的鼻子尖儿，爱的受不了，凑上去就要亲。

“我求您了，咱回家吧。不然你等会又把持不住了！我可还是要脸的，您要在这雪地里来，我可真不奉陪了！”张云雷一把推开他，又偷偷捏了一个雪球塞在他领脖子里。  
“哎哟——冻死我了！张云雷你给我等着！”杨九郎抖搂着领子里的雪，张云雷已经一溜烟跑没了。

雪地里留下四行幸福的小脚印，通向他和他用爱搭建的家。


End file.
